Discusión:8-Ball
¿Alguien puede confirmar que el tipo que aparece en la misión Ya-ka-Boom-Boom (si la escribi bien) es 8-Ball? -- 12:44 3 sep 2007 (UTC) *Es Yay Ka-Boom-Boom, y si, ¿alguien lo puede confirmar?-- 19:26 3 sep 2007 (UTC) *No es 8-Ball porque principalmente el tío de la misión es blanco y nunca se menciona que su nombre sea 8-Ball, ya lo sé, contesto cinco meses después pero no lo había leído hasta ahora, y como nadie contesto...--mascaracan 12:56 3 mar 2008 (UTC) *Es obvio que no es 8-Ball. No habia visto esto tampoco. Comenzando por su apariencia, su voz, y todo, para nada, no es 8-Ball. Es más, tiene el mismo skin que el mecánico de Loco Low & Co., el taller de tuneo, si hubiera sido 8-Ball, porlomenos tuviera otro diferente, ya que 8-Ball es un personaje importante en la saga. Para reconocerlo mejor habrá que crear Mecánico de Wu Zi Mu, refieréndose a este personaje secundario. 17:42 3 mar 2008 (UTC) EDIT: Otra cosa, he conseguido bastante informacion sobre 8-Ball, y hay cosas en el articulo que son erroneas; como por ejemplo: sus manos vendadas en GTA III. Segun dice es por una explosion que hubo en GTA: A, pero esto es mentira. La verdad es que antes de que fuera arrestado por la policía antes de GTA III un oficial derramó sobre sus manos una sustancia de grasa caliente, por lo tanto 8-Ball tuvo que aparecerse en la corte con las manos vendadas, etc. Pero ya me encargaré de arreglarlo despues ubicando las referencias. 17:42 3 mar 2008 (UTC) :Ejem... los policías le derraman el liquido ese EN GTA ADVANCE, si no me equivoco... era algo así... 17:50 3 mar 2008 (UTC) ::No. Es en GTA III, bueno, en realidad ANTES de la que fuera arrestado, pero sucede en GTA III, no en advance. Eso está escrito en una noticia del Liberty Tree. 18:04 3 mar 2008 (UTC) EDIT: Compruebalo por ti mismo. Another Punch in the Gut for Organized Crime jaja, lo hice ayer. 18:06 3 mar 2008 (UTC) *La fecha dice "18 de octubre", pero esa es la fecha en la que se dio la noticia. Puede haber pasado en GTA Advance, que es en el 2000, pero bueno, como quieras. 18:15 3 mar 2008 (UTC) :::A 8-Ball lo arrestan al final de GTA: Advance, poco antes de que fuera arrestado su piso fue registrado, esto tambien pasa en el juego, en una misión Mike se encuentra la casa de 8-Ball o un piso franco de 8-Ball o algo así, patas arriba, lo que dice la noticia de que registaron su casa y todo eso supongo, no me acuerdo muy bien de eso, pero de lo que si estoy seguro es de que en Advance lo arrestaban en una de las últimas misiones. :::Y Advance no tiene fecha concreta, la gente dice que es en el 2000 solo porque ocurre antes de GTA III, pero realmente los hechos de GTA: Advance ocurren poco antes de los de GTA III y no se da ningún tipo de fecha concreta, pueden ocurrir perfectamente en 2001, en Septiembre, Agosto, etc. De hecho si 8-Ball es arrestado en Advance, lo lógico es pensar que la trama se desarrolla en el mismo año que GTA III, y no en 2000.--mascaracan 18:25 3 mar 2008 (UTC) ---- Ahora dime.. ¿Por qué un periódico va a publicar una noticia de un hecho que ocurrió un año atrás? Jajaj.. bueno, aunque Mascaracan tiene razón. Jamás he visto comprobada la fecha de los hechos de GTA: A. Pero bueno, se debería poner lo de las manos en GTA III, ya que la noticia aparece en el sitio web del mismo, y hasta ahora es el unico sitio verificable, ya que Mascaracan (el fan de GTA: Advance xD) no se acuerda, entonces no hay verificacion por lado de ese juego. Nose, digo yo. 22:23 3 mar 2008 (UTC) :Bueno, creo que DonaldLove57 está jugando el Advance, si es así que nos lo diga él cuando acabe el juego. Siento no estar a la altura como fan de GTA: Advance XD, anda que...--mascaracan 22:52 3 mar 2008 (UTC) ::Jajajaja! Bueno, pues así, habra que preguntarle. 23:24 3 mar 2008 (UTC) 8Ball & MJG Bueno ahi un artista de hip hop que se llama 8 Ball y quisiera saber si le pusieron este nombre a este personaje en honor a el cantante.... Salu2 sergio&john 22:23 20 may 2011 (UTC)